Follow Your Heart
by HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace
Summary: Zutara Week Day 2 - Jubilant The Gaang reunites for the opening of Republic City while Zuko struggles with a decision.


"Welcome to Republic City!" Aang lets out a laugh as he and Zuko, excuse me, _Fire Lord_ Zuko, let out a torrent of flames at the red ribbon in front of city hall. I applaud with the Gaang who have all gathered to celebrate the event. It has been awhile since all of us – Aang, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, Uncle Iroh, my father, and I – have seen each other.

Zuko and Aang greet the citizens of the new Republic City and other esteemed guests as they make their way down to us. They look complete opposite with Aang's cheery smile and bright orange robes and Zuko's dark red and gold robes and a half smile, half grimaced plastered on his face as the people bow and shake his hands.

"Katara!" Aang snags me into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

I smile and return the hug, wrapping my arms around his waist. It had been five years since the war ended. Aang now towers above me; though he still maintains his childlike lankiness. I have long since ended my travels with Aang to serve as Water Tribe Ambassador to the Fire Nation. Aang releases me from the hug.

"Ambassador Katara."

I shake my head at Zuko's formality and bow. "Lord Zuko, I'm happy to see you arrived safely from your trip to my homeland."

"Indeed. Though it was rather cold."

I roll my eyes as he walks by me to enter his palanquin to ride over to the banquet hall. The ground is wet from the waterbending showcase earlier so I ice the walkway, causing Zuko to slip, but not fall. He turns around to face me. "KATARA!" He whines, pouting like a petulant child.

I look away, whistling.

"I don't know why you tease him so much, Katara." I turn to face Mai, her bored drawl capturing my attention. "At least let him behave like a Fire Lord in public."

I frown. "What's your problem?"

She huffs and storms off, not bothering to answer my question. I look at Ty Lee for an explanation but she just shrugs.

Later that night, I kick my feet back and forth, nibbling on sugared plums, as I watch the crowd dance at the celebratory ball. Aang is teaching Toph the air nomad two-step; Suki advises Sokka on how to follow the rhythm with Ty Lee's help. Mai leans against the wall, brooding as usual, my dad dismissed himself earlier stating that he wasn't "in the mood to celebrate", and Zuko is nowhere to be found.

"A dance, my lady?" Uncle Iroh extends his aged hand before me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Of course, uncle." I hop from my chair as Iroh leads me onto the dance floor.

"You look stunning as always, Lady Katara"

I snort a laugh. "Trying to charm me?"

"Just making an observation."

"Mmhm." We turn, our pace changing with the tempo of the music. "And where is your grouchy nephew? Hiding from a celebration again?" He had only made a brief appearance at the Showcase and opening ceremony earlier, but other was he was never seen.

"Fire Lord Zuko has a lot on his mind; some big decisions to make." He pauses, pursing his lips. "As you know, the Fire Council is demanding he marry."

"Well, alright. He has Mai. It's not that hard of a decision."

"Mai's family are known Ozai-supporters and Mai was close to Azula. The nobles of other nations, yours included, may see the union as a threat."

"But, if he loves her, he should marry her. Zuko needs to follow his heart!"

Iroh smiles mysteriously, before twirling me around and dipping me low to the ground. "Which is another matter entirely."

I open my mouth to ask what he means, but he snaps me back into a standing positions as the music swells to an end. "I'm sure my nephew will do what is best for him and for the Fire Nation." He kisses my hand. "Thank you for the dance, Lady Katara."

The next morning, the Gaang gathers in the Great Hall for breakfast. Zuko is, surprisingly, in attendance and in a better mood than I had seen him in days. Though, he is jumpy: every little thing startles him.

"Why are you so jumpy? What's wrong?"

He gulps before pulling a glass of lychee juice to his lips. "Nothing, Kata. I'm fine."

Aang stands at the head of the table, banging on his glass with a spoon. Everyone turns their attention to him as Momo flies from the table and perches himself on Aang's head. "Hi Momo. Everyone, now that I have your attention, I would like to thank you all for coming out to celebrate the opening of Republic City. Everyone around this table represents a piece of the four nations and what the unity of Republic City is supposed to be. Thanks for sticking by me."

"Aw, don't get all mushy on us, Twinkletoes. I don't want to see my breakfast again."

Aang blushes, glaring at Toph. "Toph, you're blind."

"So? Breakfast is never as good the second time!"

"Well I –"

Seeing an argument arising, Zuko clears his throat. "I have an announcement."

My father snorts and folds his arms over his chest, watching Zuko with hooded eyes. Mai stands, throwing her napkin over her plate, and exits with Ty Lee trailing behind her.

Iroh smiles up at his nephew, ignoring the slamming of the door behind him. "Go on, Zuko."

"As you all know, I'm 22, almost 23, and well past marrying age as custom in the Fire Nation. But, I have finally chosen who I want to be my Fire Lady, if she'll have me. This is the woman who has believed in me when I didn't believe in myself; who fought by my side and was there for me from the very beginning."

Zuko walks down the table and kneels before me pulling out a purple ribbon with a blue stone with a gold flame etched onto it. My eyes bulge out of my head as I struggle to breathe. "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and Fire Lady and marry me?"

"WHAT? Kat-" Toph bends a stone gag over Aang's mouth, silencing his protests.

"Go on, Sugar Queen. Tell him."

"I – I" I look down at Aang who is struggling against Suki who has grabbed his hands to prevent him from bending off the gag. Aang and I had broken up a while ago, but I know he still has feelings for me. My gaze travels to my father and brother. My dad is still pouting, but he isn't angry, just resolved. Sokka looks at me with expectant eyes before giving me a subtle nod.

I touch my mother's necklace, wondering of her reaction and what her advice would be. _Follow your heart, dear_.

"Yes, Zuko, yes I will marry you."

My friends and family's jubilant cries when Zuko scoops me into his arms and kisses me, drown out all protests.


End file.
